A pocket knife is a tool that holds one or more implements stored in a retracted position when not in use. When an implement is selected for use, it is typically pivoted outwardly and rotated about 180°. The types of implements generally included in a pocket knife are well known in the art and may include knife blades, screwdrivers or other tools, files, combs, bottle openers, scissors, cuticle trimmers, and corkscrews, among others.
Generally, the implements are difficult to open to the use position. The motion of the implements is stiff so that the implements remain in a fixed position during use. To aid in opening of the implements, either nail marks or indentations in the implements have been provided to allow a user to partially release the implement in order to then grasp and rotate it to its use position. Unfortunately, persons with weak, long, or damaged fingernails have difficulty manipulating such implements. Implement manipulation can be particularly difficult for women who grow long fingernails, or who wear artificial fingernails.
What is needed in the art is a pocket knife with implements that can be readily opened without the use of fingernails.